happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole
Name: The Mole Gender: Male Animal: Mole Episode Count: 39 TV Count: 3 Kill Count 48 Deaths: 18 (16 from Episodes, 1 from Music Video, 1 from False Alarm Bonus Cartoon) First Appearance: Pitchin' Impossible First Death: Happy Trails First Victim: Petunia from Pitchin' Impossible Voice Actor: N/A The Mole is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A blind lavender mole with dark glasses. He wears a purple turtleneck. Like Mime and Cro-Marmot, he doesn't speak. Not only he is blind, but also mute as well, but he is not deaf, though he does have hearing problem, as seen in "Party Animal". Disaster follows his blind bumbling. He seems to love stuffed animals. His actions and character are that much like those of Mr. Magoo. In several instances, he is seen using another HTF character's severed head as if it were something else. He doesn't appear to have his driver's license revoked, since he has been seen driving (albeit not very well). According to the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible, the Mole was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like secret agent with all kinds of spy gadgets around him but it was removed when the series was created. It was until the episode, Mole in the City, when his secret agent identity was explored. He also has an arch-nemesis known as The Rat, most likely because they both have careers in industrial espionage. ]] A running gag in the series is The Mole doing things that require vision such as reading a magazine or lighting a match to see in the dark. He usually has jobs that require good vision which in most episodes leads up to his and other characters deaths (Lumpy and Handy in particular). According to the commentary for Concrete Solution the writers do this just because they need something bad to happen and the Mole (and Lumpy) is basically the worst person for almost any job, if they need the story to move normally is usually one of the other characters who does the job. In the web shorts, The Mole rarely dies, and usually causes harm to the other HTF due to his blindness. In the TV series, he dies a lot more often, but he still survives a lot of episodes. His deaths usually involve either his head, getting impaled, getting crushed, explosions or loss of body parts. When looking at the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers, on the Second Serving DVD, the Mole featured in that episode as well as getting killed by Flippy. It was shown that Flippy rips the Mole's skin off with the hanging hook. However, the idea was removed when this episode came out. He is the only character that has 3 starring roles and doesn't star alone. He co-starred with Handy, Lumpy, Russell, and Splendid. In the "Collect Them All" in the First Blood DVD, it claims that The Mole has blue eyes. In the Halloween episode, Can't Stop Coffin, the Mole lives underground. However in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and A Sight for Sore Eyes, his home is above the ground. In many episodes, he is seen doing many random things with body parts from dead characters, like using Mime's head for a jack o'lantern, using Sniffles' head for a bowling ball, mistaken Disco Bear's severed head for a watermelon to weigh it on a scale and mistook Cuddles' eye for an apple. Also in the comics, he was seen bobbing for apples, but he mistook Handy's heart for an apple. The strangest thing about him is that he would mistakingly eat body parts, which could be a sign of cannibalism. Although Giggles mistook Petunia's eyeball for a lemon to make lemonade, she takes a sip and doesn't like it. Also, in the music video for Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy, when Toothy's eyeball landed in the ice cream he put it in Cuddles and Giggles' Ice cream soda, which they spit out. The Mole Episodes Starring Roles *Pitchin' Impossible *Spare Me *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *Blind Date *Mole in the City *Don't Yank My Chain *See What Develops *A Sight For Sore Eyes Featuring Roles *I Get a Trick Out of You *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Carpal Tunnel of Love *Every Litter Bit Hurts *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Chew Said a Mouthful *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam *Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *A Sucker For Love Pt. 1 *A Sucker For Love Pt. 2 *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Appearance Roles *Happy Trails *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Who's to Flame? *Gems the Breaks *A Change Of Heart *Tongue in Cheek Occupations and Careers #Secret Agent / Spy - Mole in the City #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hotdog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Physician - A Sucker for Love Parts 1 and 2 #Hobo - False Alarm episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails: Dies when school bus crashes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Run over by Flippy when he was driving a chemical truck. Resurrected as a zombie, then killed by an explosion (debatable as he can be seen walking away during the credits). #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into whirlpool and burned by lava. #Party Animal: Gets impaled by Flaky's quills after popping her. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head is sliced in half by a log saw. #Doggone It: Mauled by Whistle. #Concrete Solution: Impaled on metal poles. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in explosion. #Gems the Breaks: Disintegrated by Splendid's laser. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed on the ground while in a drill machine. #Idol Curiosity: Possibly drowns on ship. #Home is Where The Hurt is: Decapitated by a half door. #Aw, Shucks!: Head crushed by huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Dies when a pear he put in a lamp explodes. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Crushed by truck. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Sliced in half by wire. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Head smashed by Nutty with a hammer, thinking it was a Donkey Kong game. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb while waking towards it. (Death not shown) Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Stealing the Spotlight: After Lumpy turned off his ultimate Christmas lights, the Mole's thumb is on fire. He does not seem to notice, however. #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2: Steps on a piece of glass. Additional Injuries Number of Kills *Cuddles - 2 (Home Is Where the Hurt Is; In a Jam) *Giggles - 1 (Every Litter Bit Hurts) *Toothy - 1 (Who's to Flame?) (Debatable) *Lumpy - 4 (Pitchin' Impossible; Blind Date; Who's to Flame? (Debatable); Wipe Out) *Petunia - 2 (Pitchin' Impossible; Blind Date) *Handy - 4 (Blind Date; See What Develops (along with Mime); A Sight for Sore Eyes; Wipe Out) *Nutty - 3 (Who's to Flame; See What Develops; A Sucker for Love Pt. 2) *Sniffles - 1 (A Sight for Sore Eyes) *Pop - 0 *Cub - 0 *Flaky - 3 (Party Animal; Who's to Flame? (along with Disco Bear); See What Develops) *Disco Bear - 3 (Blind Date; Who's to Flame?; See What Develops) *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Mime - 2 (Chew Said a Mouthful; See What Develops) *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 18 (Pitchin' Impossible) *Others - 4 (Elephant Balloon Vendor, Pig Child, and The Rat from Mole in the City; 1 frog from Every Litter Bit Hurts) Trivia *In Blind Date, The Mole was supposed to go on a date with Giggles. But due to a series of misunderstandings, he went on a date with Lumpy instead. *In Wipe Out, his featuring role was written under his image with just Mole. *During the credits of the Halloween episode, Can't Stop Coffin, it states that the Mole is voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, the Mole didn't speak at all. This is a joke that was also used in the previous episode, Read 'em and Weep, with Cro-Marmot. In reality, Dean MacDonald is an animator of Happy Tree Friends. *One time, The Mole was given a seeing-eye dog by Lumpy which is yellow in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *The Mole has taken interest in photography, as he sometimes takes pictures carefully. It is seen in See What Develops and Tongue in Cheek. *The collar on the Mole's turtleneck covers his mouth, therefore making it unknown whether he has buckteeth or not. *He has a whole collection of newspapers as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. *He is usually seen working with Handy and Lumpy, especially in Don't Yank My Chain and Concrete Solution. *In the False Alarm Bonus Episode, the Mole was seen as a homeless character wearing an opened tin can hat and a soiled scarf. *In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he puts a pear in a lamp mistaking it for a lightbulb. *In Class Act, when he was receives a cut above on of his eyes, he looks sad. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, when he dies, his head slides to the ground and a sad face appears with his blood against the wall. Mole, The Mole, The